Tropical Heat
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "I'm sorry. I'm being extremely rude." She extended her hand to him. "Nikki Heat." He took her tiny hand in his much larger one and pressed his lips in a featherlight caress against her knuckles.   "Jameson Rook." He replied, reaching out to brush a stray


**Well hello, readers :) Long time no talk. How the heck are y'all? So, this is another one of my smut fics. For some odd reason there have been about a million of these little nuggets bouncing around my melon. So, without further ado, here is**_** Tropical Heat **_**(-You see what I did there? *wink wink nudge nudge*)**_**. **_**The lyrics are from "On The Coast of Somewhere Beautiful" by Kenney Chesney. And it may not be exactly what it seems at first :)**

** A/N Here is the coverart that I made for this fic: .**

** On the coast of somewhere beautiful,**

** Trade winds blowin' through her hair,**

** Sunlight dancin' on the water,**

** I wish I was there.**

** Don't know how I'm going to find her,**

** All I know so far,**

** She's on the coast of somewhere beautiful,**

** Running with me heart.**

The brunette at the bar was captivating, and breath taking to say the least, he conceded as he stole another galnce at her. She flipped her chestnut locks to one side as she let out a laugh at something the bartender had said. He gulped down the remainder of his scotch, straightened out his shirt collar, and raked a hand through his espresso colored hair.

"Excuse me, miss." His voice came out in a deep, sultry tones. "Can I buy you a drink?" The woman smirked, a rosy blush creeping up her neck and nodded. "Barkeep, can I get a single malt scotch and a-?"

"Cherry vodka." Her voice was even more exquisite than he had anticipated, causing a flutter in his stomach. The bartender went to get their drinks.

"I'm sorry. I'm being extremely rude." She extended her hand to him. "Nikki Heat." He took her tiny hand in his much larger one and pressed his lips in a featherlight caress against her knuckles.

"Jameson Rook." He replied, reaching out to brush a stray curl behind her ear. "I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Heat."

"Detective."

"I'm sorry?" He cocked an eye brow at her curiously.

"Detective Heat. I work for the New York homicide unit." He felt his jaw almost drop at her admission.

"No way." She leveled a half hearted glare at him. "You're way too extraordinary to let a bunch of dead bodies bask in your beautiful glow." She gave him a little contented hum when his hand brushed across her pulse point.

"Does that pick up line ever work, Mister Rook?"

"Suprisingly enough, yes it does." He grinned wildly at her. Somewhere in the background of the club a pulsating beat began pounding through the speakers. He gave her a devious look and extended his hand in front of her. "Dance with me, Detective." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. She took one look into those sapphire pools and couldn't resist him. She laced her fingers with his and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

His eyes were burning into her when they reached the center of the dance floor. She gasped slightly when he spun her away from him, his hand achoring her from falling away, and then snapped her back to him. Her inner thigh struck his outer thigh, and her hand came to rest on the chorded tendons of his shoulder.

"Shall we?" His voice was next to her ear, his warm breath ghosting over her skin and leaving her skin erupted in goose bumps. She couldn't find the words to reply so she simply nodded and before she knew it their bodies were moving in tandem to the pulsing rhythm.

He wrapped her arms around his neck, and wound his around her midsection, yanking her flush against him. Her breathing had become shallow (much to her distaste. She was not supposed to react this strongly to a man she'd just met!) and her heart was racing in her chest. She silently hoped that he couldn't tell the effect he had on her, but the smug grin on his face told her otherwise.

"Nikki..." He breathed against her neck, his tongue snaking out of his mouth and tasting the flesh directly below her ear. She shuddered and let her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulders. When he found that she didn't object to him being so forward he let his hands wander lower on her back until he reached her ass. He filled his palms with the taut flesh and ground her hips against his, creating a delicious friction between their jeans. Her zipper scraped against his and pulled a sensual moan from the back of his throat that vibrated through his chest and directly into her.

She reached up and wound her fingers into the thick, soft hair at the base of his skull, tugging lightly to bring his lips up to hers. The kiss that followed was bruising and fevered, but most of all it was electric. The sparks that flew between their skin were shocking to her.

She rocked her hips roughly against his, feeling his hardness throb against her core. She needed to feel him, her skin on his. She needed this man.

"Rook," She moaned into his ear, her teeth grazing the shell of it. She felt him tense, the desire radiating off of this man who was, simply put, sex on two feet. He oozed sensuality into every room he entered. "I want you."

"Oh, thank God. I want you too, Nikki." He moaned, slipping his hand beneath her skirt. She resisted the urge to scream out his name when he shifted her panties to one side and scraped his thumb nail across her nub. He silenced her with another searing kiss and he slid his finger inside of her. She looked around when he pulled away, checking to see if anyone was looking at them. He slid his finger in and out of her, sending delicious waves of pleasure coarsing through her body.

"Rook...mmm...oh, God. We can't do this here." She sighed, pushing her hips against his hand, urging him to plunge deeper. She wanted him to stop before she made a fool of herself, but couldn't find the willpower to make him. He felt too good, made her feel too complete.

"Where do you want to go?" He snarled into her ear, his hand still moving inside of her. She could feel the scorching wetness sliding down the inside of her thigh as she moved against him. She momentarily forgot that she gave a shit that he was about to fuck her in the middle of a crowded dance floor in the middle of a Caribbean resort club. At that moment all she could care to think about was the feeling of his skin on hers.

"I-uh..." She stuttered, her forehead resting against his and her breath coming in short, hot puffs on his face.

"Bathroom?" He questioned, licking a sizzling path from her collar bone, to her ear, and then under her jaw. She managed a jerky nod and whimpered when he withdrew his hand and led her through the club towards the bathroom.

Her ass connected with the smooth marble of the bathroom counter top, and she broke into a satisfied grin when she heard Rook lock the door. He was facing her again within half a second. He wrapped his hands around her knees and yanked her forward with a force that suprised even himself. Her legs wrapped around his waist, their hips grinding together in a primal rhythm, leaving both of them gasping, trying to suck in some of the humid air that surrounded them.

"Fuck, yes...you're wearing too many clothes." He growled. He unbuttoned her shirt, trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her body. Almost as soon as he had stripped them both of their clothes his mouth was back on hers. She pushed him away lightly, his back connecting with the locked door, answering the questioning look in his eyes by sinking to her knees in front of him. She looked deep into his eyes as she ran her tongue over the pulsing vein that wrapped down the solid tower of flesh.

He let out a ragged sigh, tangling his hands in her hair and thrusting his hips forward. She reached between his legs and wrapped her slender fingers around his balls, tickling the sensitive flesh. She sucked him roughly, swirling her tongue around him for a few minutes, until he tugged her back up to his mouth.

"Couldn't let you keep that up or this would be over before we got to the good part." He snarled into her mouth, lifting her up and bringing her down swiftly, plunging his length into her until he was buried to the hilt. They both sighed in ecstasy, he waited until he felt her relax around him before pounding into her. For a moment the sound of their ragged breathing and the wet slap of his sweat covered body colliding with hers were the only thing that could be heard. They forgot the sound of the club, and the sound of people yelling. It was only them. She felt his hips stuttering in response to her muscles clenching around him.

"Ah, fuck, I'm...mm...I'm going to come." She groaned into his ear, biting into the side of his neck. Marking him.

"Let me see you come undone. Look at me." He commanded, looking deep into her emerald eyes. Then, their orgasms barreled into both of them. She reveled in the feeling of him emptying himself into her. They slowed to a stop, clutching each other as they came down. He placed a soft kiss against her shoulder and stole a bashful glance at her.

"The Caribbean was definitely a good idea for our anniversary vacation." He mused.

"Yeah, and role playing was _definitely_ a good idea. Nikki and Rook is definitely going to be a bookmarked idea, Rick." Kate smiled as they adjusted their clothes and headed back out to meet up with Lanie, Esposito, Jenny and Ryan. This was the best first anniversary ever...


End file.
